sais_tlc_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Boy In the Red Jumper
Episode Six: The Boy In the Red Jumper is the sixth episode of The Literature Club!, titled after Rem, it runs 7 minutes and 27 seconds. It was uploaded on 26th July, 2019. It is often considered to be the most depressing and eerie episode due to its music and the feel of the story. Plot The episode starts with Rem meeting Sai on his way to somewhere. Sai gets surprised seeing him, and Rem jokingly comes to him, saying, "yep, that's me... ahaha". Everyone is tired due to the fact that it is night. Rem apologises to him for waking up and he lets Rem in. After Sayori's death, a strange and an eerie feeling was going on between the four characters(Rem excluded since he didn't witness Sayori's death). Everyone was asleep except for Rem and Sai, and sleeping didn't feel comfortable at all. People just stayed awake, staring at the stairs. Hannah no longer slept with Emily, Emily usually just tried to "sleep it off" but failed to, she slept in a new room, that no-one can access due to the fact it's in a different program, making Hannah the second fourth-wall breaker. She often cried herself to sleep as her head kept replaying Sayori. She commonly had suicidal thoughts, even though she hid them and suppressed them. In the next scene. Sai introduces Rem to the bedroom where Sai and Aryan slept. Aryan says that he's not tired at all, with a tired look and voice. Rem sarcastically jokes that he definitely sees so. He asks about where he will sleep, and Sai tells him that there is a bedroom for him and he could sleep there. Rem accepts the offer. Sai asks Aryan if he's thinking about Sayori, he says she justs keeps popping up and that he feels sick. Sai asks what is he doing, and he says that he doesn't know and it's better to stay awake. Sai sarcastically says "yeah ok, not like most of are here TOTALLY not sleep deprived or anything. Well, I'm sleeping." and goes to sleep. Aryan thinks about how Sayori's death doesn't affect Sai since he somehow could still sleep. Eventually, though, everyone fell asleep. Some people easier than others. The next day, Hannah's eyes were red from crying, Emily felt non-sleep deprived because she had to cuddle with a pillow all night, Sai and Aryan were very tired, but the tiredness disappeared. Rem was the only person who successfully slept, and he overslept. In the next day, everyone but Rem is in the kitchen. Aryan says that breakfast is doughnuts. Hannah refuses, saying that they're unhealthy, he says that they're savoury. Everyone eats a doughnut and their mood goes up. Hannah starts to love those doughnuts and jumps. Sai asks where is Rem. Aryan says that he overslept. Rem shouts that it's ok and he's coming and he comes. Aryan tells him that he slept 9 hours, Sai says they all slept for 3 or 4, while Hannah says she didn't sleep at all. Aryan says that he can't just waltz into someone's house, sleep for 9 hours and expect to get breakfast so late. Rem apologises and he says it's fine. Sai says that they all did the same after she died. Rem asks about who and says her name, and everyone gets trauma again, with Sai telling him not to say the name again. Hannah says that Sayori is the reason no-one slept well at all. Sai starts to act depressed, saying how he didn't notice it and how Sayori never wanted this and yet, he forced it in her, that she would never forgive him why did she leave because everyone loved her, how she's gone and there's nothing to do. Rem says that he and everyone else is here for him, how he shouldn't just "slam the door" on everyone he loves and how he should move on. Sai gets happier and says that he will, then everyone goes back to their normal mood. After the morning, everything came back to normal and Rem got accepted just like everyone else. Sayori, or, her death, was forgotten, but she was still in everyone's hearts. The friends always visited her grave at any time they were comfortable. In the next scene, everyone is at Sayori's grave. Sai asks about who will go first, seeing how nobody answers, he says that he will. He puts a flower on the grave. Then, Hannah puts a flower on the grave. The other three say that they have a bouquet and Emily places it. Rem says that he didn't see much of her, but he tells her that he has a red bow and puts it to the grave. Sayori's spirit appears and thanks him. Finally, everyone says that they love her. However, the text says that the solace won't last long, and the episode ends.